a) Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a technology field of driving mice away, and more particularly, to a green-light device for driving mice away, wherein the device can emit light with specific wavelengths to interfere with visions of mice such that the mice cannot forage and thus can be driven away. The device is adaptively used in kitchen, homes, factories, offices and so on.
b) Brief Description of the Related Art
Mice are harmful animals that can destroy the furniture or crops, steal food and spread diseases. A variety of traps and rat poisoning agents are used to remove the harmful animals, while a device is designed for driving mice away.
With regards to the device for driving mice away, the device traditionally utilizing an oscillator circuit to produce ultrasonic frequencies is put at a specific place. The traditional device drives mice away by an acoustic wave that causes mice feel discomfort. However, even though the traditional technology and product employing a general single-frequency ultrasonic transducer is able to produce a strong sound pressure and only output a pattern of a sound wave with a single frequency, the effect on driving mice away is reduced because the mice get used to the device having been used for a certain period of time. According to scientific studies, mice are nocturnal harmful animal mainly relying on hearing and smelling for chaotic foods or actions, and compared to the sense of hearing and smelling, mice have relatively bad sense of sight, which only detects specific wavelengths of light to determine whether to go out for action. No device is developed in this way for driving mice away and thus the technology can be improved.
Accordingly, for customer advantages, the inventor is devoted to a green-light device for driving mice away, wherein the device can emit light with specific wavelengths to interfere with visions of mice such that the mice cannot forage and thus can be driven away. This is the purpose of the invention.